


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x21

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [21]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the second last episode of the season!  This week, Maud (@surteslevres) joins Emy to chat about Brian exploring a new job opportunity in New York City, Vic getting his day in court, Ted helping Blake find a job, and David returning home to Portland.  The episode may be the calm before the storm, but rest assured that this chat is full of excitement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x21

**Listen to episode 1x21 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x21/)! **

**Originally Posted: September 6, 2016  
**

**Duration: 54:26**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
